The More I See You
by iluvtodance
Summary: Despite being sick, Emery wouldn't miss this particular day of school for anything in the world...or more accurately the universe. Romery cuteness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: This is super fluffy, sappy, and lovey dovey, because I just felt like writing something happy. And they are so cute. I couldn't resist! The title of this fic was inspired by the song titled "The More I See You" written by Harry Warren.**

Emery took a big breath as she walked towards her school's front doors on a warm, sunny morning in Louisiana. Clutching a pack of tissues tightly, the brunette wiped her nose gently, while releasing a weak cough. She had been out sick for a week and just barely regained her strength. What should have been a routine cold for another person her age became a serious bed ridden sickness all due to her still weak immune system. Regardless of how sick she has been, Emery knew that she wouldn't have missed school today for anything in the entire universe. It was the only place where she could see him, and she couldn't take the risk of not spending time with him today. Emery continued to distract herself with thoughts of him as she walked to her locker. Once she reached it and punched in the code, she buried herself into the small space, trying to gather her books for the day, but was soon interrupted by a very excited Julia.

"Emery!" greeted Julia.

Emery turned to see her best friend practically skipping over to her, smiling immediately at the sight. "Julia!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out for a hug. Julia put one arm out to return the hug, which Emery couldn't help but notice. Her best friend pulled out of the hug quickly, stumbling a bit as she stepped back and adjusted something behind her back.

Emery crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows as a smile graced her face. "Julia what are you hiding?"

Smiling wider, Julia jumped in excitement. "Okay, you caught me. I am so bad at this." She slowly uncovered a beautiful bouquet of vibrant sunflowers and extended it towards a stunned Emery who accepted the sunflowers gratefully. Her gaze remained on the beautiful flowers, unable to form any words.

Julia filled in the silence for her, "I was told to deliver these to you." Julia grinned at the look on her best friend's face and added, "He wishes he could deliver them himself, but well… you know." Julia's smile faltered while speaking those words. Of course Emery knew. She's been dealing with it for four months—ever since the Atrians first became students at the high school—needing to hide her feelings for Roman from a very intolerant world that didn't seem to be getting any better. Forcing herself to ignore these thoughts, Emery returned to reality and focused on the beautiful flowers in her arms. Her heart fluttered as she took them in. "Is he here yet?" Emery asked softly, her eyes never leaving the flowers.

"He is," answered Julia. She paused for a moment to look behind her, raising her hand in a quick signal. "Actually, he's heading our way right now."

Emery's gaze on the flowers shifted, focusing instead on the boy who was walking towards them. She made eye contact with him, smiling softly. Quickly remembering the need to be discreet, Emery placed the flowers gently in her locker, sparing one more quick glance at them before closing the door and leaning against the locker. In that moment, she was grateful for the support the lockers provided her, because her knees felt weak suddenly.

As soon as Roman reached them, Julia made a quick excuse that she needed to be somewhere. Emery and Roman smiled at her as she departed, both hearing her murmur "see you lovebirds later," which prompted Roman to laugh and Emery to blush. Trying to hide her rosy complexion, Emery rested her hand upon one of her cheeks.

Roman glanced around the hallway quickly, noting the location of the guards. When he made sure that they were at a safe distance, he moved the arm carrying his biology textbook to his side in order to cover their hands, which immediately intertwined. Emery sighed in relief at his touch. "I missed you," she whispered so softly, Roman barely heard it. She felt his thumb graze the back of her hand—a silent affirmation that he felt the same, "I missed you," he responded, gripping her hand tighter. "How are you feeling?"

Roman's worried expression made Emery want nothing more than to kiss it away. "I'm better. I didn't want to miss today."

Her words brought a small smile to his face. "Oh yeah? Something special happening?" He smiled wider as he teased her.

Emery tried to pretend to be offended but she failed miserably, laughing instead and poking his stomach gently. "Very funny," she joked.

Roman smiled even wider, which caused Emery's grin to grow bigger. She's never seen him look so happy. She glanced at the security guard standing a few feet away and glared at him quickly before returning her attention to her boyfriend. The boyfriend whom she should be able to hug and kiss all she wants, but couldn't. The thought changed her mood so quickly that she had to mentally calm herself down before Roman noticed…which he did.

"Emery," Roman tensed, "What's wrong?" He was surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere between them. Today was supposed to be happy.

Emery inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. "I just…it's not fair that we have to be like this" She motioned between them, "We can't touch out in the open or seem like we have more than hello to say to each other." Her breaths became shaky. "My planet is stupid, basically." She fixed her eyes anywhere but Roman's eyes when she caught the surprised look on his face. The action didn't help her though, because she was now making eye contact with Grayson who was approaching them.

"Oh my…" mumbled Emery as she let go of Roman's hand, making sure to stroke it once before letting go in a silent gesture of affection. She looked into his eyes and mouthed Grayson's name in warning, and she was pretty sure that she caught Roman clenching his jaw angrily. This was not going to go well if Emery couldn't maintain the composure she lost a minute ago.

"Hey Emery" greeted Grayson, completely focused on the petite brunette. He paused for an uncomfortable moment before grudgingly acknowledging Roman's existence. "Roman," he nodded his head in Roman's direction.

Roman didn't say a word.

Biting her lip, Emery tried to keep her temper in check and put on a show for Grayson. "Hey," she announced cheerily, "What's up?"

Shrugging his shoulders and glancing at Roman quickly, Grayson replied, "Nothing much. What's going on?"

His eyes bore into hers, making her feel self-conscious under his intense look.

Roman's voice interrupted the silence. "Well, I should be going. I'll see you later," his eyes lingered on Emery's, pleading with her to understand why he had to leave. He began to back away, but Emery's voice stopped him.

"No," Emery pleaded, her voice cracking. She froze when she realized that she just said that out loud. She quickly recovered, "I mean no way, is it time for class already?" She checked her watch, trying very hard to ignore the two pairs of eyes watching her. "We all better get going," she met Roman's gaze, hoping he understood her signal. He nodded discreetly, backing away from them to head to his homeroom, while Emery attempted to dodge Grayson and do the same. Much to Emery's dismay, she didn't get very far.

"Emery, hold up," Grayson grabbed her arm, keeping her in place.

She tugged her arm away from him, trying to hide her anger despite the fact that he grabbed her so suddenly and a bit aggressively. "What is it?" She asked anxiously.

Grayson tried to ignore Emery's reaction to his touch, but his frustration was starting to show. "Why do you avoid me so much? I told you I have nothing to do with the Red Hawks, but you insist on believing that I'm lying. I'm not."

Emery sighed in frustration, "Grayson, I believe you. Okay? But your parents are the leaders of a hate group against Atrians and I happen to be friends with Atrians, so of course your family's affiliation with them would be a problem. Just out of respect for my friends and due to my own personal moral boundaries, I just want to maintain a distance. I thought we had this conversation before already."

His eyes bore into her own as he asked tensely, "Are you seeing someone?" His voice had a threatening edge to it that Emery did not like at all.

"And that is your business how? Grayson, I offered you my friendship despite everything, but I'm done trying. I need to go to class now." She maneuvered around him and released a grateful sigh once she managed to escape. She just needed to see Roman again so that everything would be better. She glanced at her watch and mentally counted the hours until free period.

ooooooooo

Once the bell rang, Emery rushed over to her and Roman's special spot. Upon arriving and closing the door, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She squealed in surprise but relaxed when she heard Roman's voice, "Hello beautiful."

Turning in his arms, Emery wrapped one arm around Roman's shoulder and gripped the back of his head to brush her lips against his softly. She pulled away momentarily to whisper "hi" and then placed her lips firmly against his for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Emery rested her hand on his chin, grazing his bottom lip with her thumb. She wasn't sure if it was because they never get to spend time together or that she was crazy about him, but she felt the need to kiss him again, so she did.

"I'm sorry," Emery murmured against his lips, clutching onto him tighter. Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes.

Frowning, Roman kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

He notices her nervously shifting her feet, and when she bites her lip to prevent its quivering, Roman brushes her long, curly brown hair behind her shoulder and rests his hand on the back of her neck to support it. "Hey," he pleaded softly, "talk to me."

Tears spilled down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately trying to get as close as she could to him. They never have this time together—never get to act like a real couple in public. It broke her heart every single day, and today was even worse due to the occasion. "It's not fair that I can't hug you like this in public," she placed her cheek against his, "without an armed guard who is watching us and being prepared at any moment to jump you if you get too close to me." She cried harder as anger seeped into her mind. "The world thinks that we shouldn't be together, but how can that be possible when I..." Emery pauses for a moment, silently deliberating on whether she should say the words out loud. She decided that it was long over due. "How can that be possible when I love you as much as I do," she rested her head on his shoulder, laying a lingering kiss there.

The affectionate words literally took Roman's breath away. He could only squeeze her tighter and place a kiss against her ear. "Em," he inquired gently. He pulled away from her slightly to gaze at her. The sound of her soft sobs startled him as he mentally scolded himself for not saying anything back yet. He decided to do something first. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled the small black box that carried her gift. With his spare hand, he squeezed her waist in an effort to get her to look at him. "Em," he repeated desperately. Watching her cry incited the worst kind of pain in him. "My love," he whispered finally.

These words stopped the despondent brunette's cries. Lifting her head and sniffling softly, she gazed at him with sad eyes-but a small smile gracing her face. "Yes?" She replied.

Roman's own smiled appeared, "So that got your attention, huh?" He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Turn around for me?"

Without hesitation, Emery followed his request and stood patiently, her heart fluttering when she felt Roman's lips against her neck and the sensation of a small chain falling against her neck. When she looked down, her eyes fell upon a strikingly shiny blue green gem dangling from a silver chain. "Roman," she uttered awe stricken by the image of such a beautiful jewel. She just stared at it as Roman circled his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "In Atria, there is an abundance of water-lakes, streams, waterfalls-you name it. In our caverns, a gemstone called aqua can be found and it's known to glitter against the reflection of the water's surface and produce a bright, shimmering light that is too powerful to look at head on. It reminds me of your beauty."

His last statement caused Emery to giggle and cry simultaneously. "You know how to talk to a girl, Roman." She grabbed the hand resting on her stomach and laced their fingers together. She smiled softly at the necklace and touched it with her free hand.

Roman smiled and gazed at her adoringly. He leaned close to her ear and whispered something.

The foreign words broke Emery's trance and preoccupation with her gift. Turning around to place her arms around his shoulders, she met his loving gaze. "What does that mean?"

Roman nudged his forehead against hers without breaking eye contact. "The direct translation is my heart is yours and your heart is mine. On your planet, it means I love you." He felt Emery pull away, her eyes shining with more unshed tears. Despite the tears, her face was illuminated by her bright smile. "Can you teach it to me?"

Her request was met with a smile, and once again her boyfriend placed his mouth next to her ear and slowly repeated the words that sent a chill down her spine. She listened diligently, muttering the words to herself in order to practice the correct pronunciation. When she was confident that she had it, she kissed his cheek quickly and reached into her back pocket to retrieve his gift. "I got something for you," she said while grabbing one of the arms he had wrapped around her waist. The surprised expression on his face made her heart flutter. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she tied the homemade bracelet around his wrist. When she was finished, she held his wrist and kissed it gently. She continued, "When I was really sick, spending most of my time in a hospital bed, I would do crafts to pass the time. One thing I picked up was making bracelets and sewing. I got pretty good at it," she grinned at him and flipped the bracelet over to show the inside. A blue heart with the word 'Always' and the letter 'E' were sewn into the fabric. She felt really proud of herself that she could make Roman speechless. "We have a saying on earth—'wear your heart on your sleeve'—meaning to show your feelings. I wanted you to have a sign of my feelings to carry with you every minute of the day as a reminder for when I can't be near you to say the words."

Roman finally tore his eyes away from the bracelet, scanning every facet of Emery's face before landing on her lips. "Thank you," he expressed.

She nodded, "Thank you for the necklace. It's absolutely beautiful." She stood on her tiptoes, suddenly desperate to close any distance between the two of them. Roman had the same idea on his mind and crashed his lips against hers, capturing them in an intense kiss.

Emery sighed happily and pressed her lips even harder against his. She squealed in surprise when Roman suddenly grabbed her legs, hoisting her up in the air, and setting her on a box in the corner of the supply closet. He settled in between her legs, causing Emery's breath to hitch in her throat and deepen their kiss. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Emery muttered the term of endearment Roman had taught her earlier. The words leaving her lips made Roman smile. He couldn't believe how much he loved the human before him. It hurt sometimes. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her own, tilting his head to regain access to her mouth. Emery parted her lips, welcoming his kiss once again. Emery sighed happily, feeling like the kiss could last forever...at least until her cold interrupted.

Backing away suddenly, Emery turned her head away from Roman before sneezing at least four times in a row. When she thought it was over, a cough replaced the sneezing.

Concerned, Roman watched her. When Emery's coughs began to weaken, he stepped closer to her once again and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay?" He watched her carefully.

She looked into his eyes and tried to reassure him with a smile. "I'm okay," she paused to gesture towards her bag, "Could you grab the tissues that are in my bag?"

Offering her a small smile, Roman went to retrieve the tissues and handed them to her before resting his hands on both sides of her legs.

Emery whispered a quick thank you and wiped her nose slowly. She was slightly embarrassed that her sneezes interrupted an epic make out session with her boyfriend.

Roman noticed Emery's change in mood, immediately inciting him to comfort her. "It's okay," he soothed, kissing her forehead gently. He kept his lips there to check if she had a fever and frowned when he felt warmth. "Em, you feel warm. You shouldn't be in school." He stroked her cheek and looked into her brown eyes. "You need rest."

Her heart skipped when she felt his thumb stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes briefly at the contact. She grabbed his hand, pressing her lips against his palm and leaning against it. "I wouldn't miss today for anything. It's our anniversary," she smiled brightly. "I needed to see you."

Roman returned her smile and pressed his lips against hers quickly. "I know. I needed to see you too. But maybe you could head to the nurse and go home early? After this free period we won't have any more time alone anyway."

His words sparked more tears to leave her eyes and left him feeling panicked. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. "Hey, don't get upset."

Shaking her head, Emery silently commanded herself not to cry, but the tears escaped from her eyes anyway. "I don't want to leave you. I won't be able to see you until Monday." She tried to cover up a sob, "That's like forever," she stated weakly. She looked down, her eyes focusing on her lap. Anywhere but the piercing green eyes that were staring at her.

Roman gently gripped Emery's chin, guiding her head upwards so that he could look into her eyes. "I know," he agreed sadly. "I miss you the second we walk out of this room everyday, but I promise you that we will be back here before you know it." Roman frowned as he watched Emery try to stifle her cries, and framed her face with both hands. "Emery," he pleaded.

Emery quickly swiped her tears away, and placed her arms around Roman's neck, an apology ready, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm acting like a total baby. We don't have much time left together and I'm wasting it." She smiled softly when Roman pulled her closer, kissed her cheek, and whispered comforting words against it. "Not a waste of time," he murmured as he lowered his head to press his lips against her neck. "Sweetheart, huh?" He teased.

Emery giggled nervously, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red, "That totally slipped. I sound like my parents. They always call each other that."

Roman rested his forehead against Emery's, "No, I like it." He confessed, sending chills down Emery's spine. He had an otherworldly effect on her. She sighed softly, debating whether she should get even more sappy than she already had. Of course when it comes to Roman, there is no limit for her. "You are my sweetheart," she cooed while stroking his cheek. "I love you so much." She zoned out for a moment, pondering just how deep she has fallen.

Roman didn't hesitate to break her out of the temporary trance, "I love you." He smiled softly when she met his gaze, a look of pure adoration covering it.

"We are so sappy," she joked, leaning forward to give him an Eskimo kiss before fully pressing her lips against his. No sneezing interrupted this time.


End file.
